The present invention relates to a suspended seizing device or the like of the type comprising a frame adapted to be brought by a handling device to a position of coincidence defined by at least one locating element, for example an edge of a container, and at least two arms disposed along a side of the frame adapted to be placed along the locating element in the position of coincidence.
A seizing device of this type is known which comprises, at each corner of the frame, a lock whose bolt is adapted to engage in a corner box forming a keeper of a rectangular container. Bearing in mind that the tolerances of the keeper and bolt are very narrow compared to the general dimensions of the frame, it will be understood that the movements that the crane operator must produce to make the frame and the container coincide exactly are extremely delicate. In order to facilitate these movements, there are provided on the frame pivotal arms which are pivotable between a raised position in which they are inscribed within the overall size of the frame and a lower position in which these arms can bear against the edges of the container in the vicinity of the corners of the latter. As the case may be, there may be provided, at each corner of the frame, a single arm which terminates at its end in an L-shaped member adapted to bear against the adjacent edges of a corner of the container, or two pivotal arms pivotable in two perpendicular directions and terminating in a shoe capable of bearing against a corresponding one of the sides of the aforementioned corner. However, although these arms ensure the precise final positioning of the frame with respect to the container, they are insufficient to really facilitate the approach movements toward this position. Indeed, if, as can be seen in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings, the frame is brought in such manner to the container that a single one of its pivotal arms in the lower position bears against an edge of the container, the other arm located on the same side of the length of the frame is inoperative and the frame consequently has a tendency to pivot about its bearing point when the movement of translation effected with the crane is pursued. The crane operator must then recommence the movement in such manner as to bring the two aforementioned arms against the edge of the container, which constitutes a delicate operation which, in certain cases, can only be successful after several attempts. Moreover, when the containers are disposed on the deck of a boat with a very small gap between two containers and the latter has only one side free, the longitudinal positioning of the frame on a container is hindered by the presence of the two adjacent containers, since the arms of the frame intended to bear against the side of the width of the container cannot be lowered. Furthermore, some containers have no lateral wall and merely comprise corner posts which renders the arms of the frame ineffective for the guiding toward the position of coincidence.